Reborn from the Ashes
by Lil moonprincess
Summary: Rouge and Knuckles. What a predictable and cute couple. Or so it seems... See how one of the spouses confess the dark secrets unveiled to the outside world.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Love at first sight. _

_What a horrible, unfit, dishonest concept people tell at times. Right now I'm angry at how wrong that is…_

_Well, at least, for me it is…_

_You see, I thought that if I met my Prince Charming, everything would go as I dreamt it would. I would be happy, he would be happy; the whole world would brighten before my jewel-hungry, promiscuous eyes, giving me a chance to not be blind for once. That, my friends, is what just happened when I met…him. Or, at least, that's what I perceived happened. That stubborn, protective, skilled red echidna caught my heart that once was a tool to get what I wanted. Sure, I teased him for a while; flirted once in a blue moon, but finally, one day he swept me off my feet and planted a big one on me. And we were together ever since. _

_So, why am I talking to you if my relationship was a big 'happily ever after' thing? Actually, what I thought was beautiful really wasn't that magical at times. And the tragic part about it was that it's set in reality. I've gone from every type of abuse to every type of assault that you can think of, and I'm getting fed up of it. Once I thought I fell in love with that big, magnificent emerald that he was protecting, and I was seducing him into trusting it unto me; but I was wrong. I fell in love with the protector himself._

_Whoever told you that 'love at first sight can lead to wonderful things'; it's a damn-straight lie. Not only had I come here to confess my stories of my so-called relationship…_

_I'm scared for my life also._


	2. What Happened to You?

It was our wedding night; the night life was bustling with vigor and excitement. Knuckles and I had paid for a hotel room in the Station Square Hotel recently, hoping we could get a moment to ourselves before we head off to Angel Island, where we will be living together until the day we died.

The reception was so much fun that I think both of us got too carried away by the luxuries of wine and cake that the caterers offered us (it was a courtesy gift to us newlyweds from the staff). If you were to attend that ceremony, you would just think, how foolish these people are, to spend all that money just for one measly wedding?

Knuckles, nuzzling into my neck as he carried me into the room, were laughing uncontrollably at a joke I've just made. I mean, it wasn't that funny, but I guess it was the wine in him. He put me down, and stole a mischievous look at me. I started to giggle, knowing what he was going to do next. Suddenly, my husband threw me down on the bed and pursued for my lips, all the while whispering in my ear.

"Rouge…are you ready for this?"

I smirked foolishly back at him, hinting that I'm ready to be the animal that I've kept inside me for eons and eons…

"You know I'm ready, daddy. Just say when, and I'm all yours."

And just like that, we were wrestling a bit, but then it got a bit aggressive. All of a sudden, he threw me down to the floor, hard. This was nothing I expected to happen. At all.

Knuckles then picked me up and pinned me to the wall and kissed me, but his frenching skills were a bit rough as well. I struggled in his grasp, except the harder I tried to escape, the more fiercely he held me to the wall, his hands holding my wrists.

"Knuckie! Wait a minute, stop! You're too rough!"

He stopped, looking at me with amazement and disgust. What is wrong with this guy?

"Baby, remember, in that battle over that lava, you didn't seem this tense and freaked out. I thought you were tougher than that. I thought you could take it as far as I can apprehend, and you still wouldn't whine like a little bitch about it!"

He was almost half yelling about it now. I can't believe this. Our first wedding night and already we are having disagreements.

"Knuckles, I thought it was a night of passion for us. Seriously, what is wrong with you tonight? Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not drunk! I just thought that you knew me already to know what I except from you."

His temper rising, I thought about shutting up and leaving it alone, but my foolish and stupid self just had to lash back out at him like the old days.

"You know, you need to calm that attitude down before you find yourself by yourself-"

SMACK!

Before I knew it, I was on the floor, frozen by surprise that he would ever hit me like that. Who am I to him all of a sudden, his whore? This was too uncontrollable for me, so I laid there for a few minutes.

Knuckles then bent down and whispered in my ear:

"If you ever think about leaving me, I will make sure that I will make your life a living hell. Not just for you, but for anybody who knows about this incident. You're mine now, so that means you will obey me, in every way possible. Otherwise, don't even think about it."

After that, he left to the bathroom. Me, I just laid there, staring at the floor, tears flowing down my cheeks. I swear, I never felt like this before in my whole life, so powerless, as if my dignity was swept out of me.

And moments like these were just beginning in our remaining years together. And, trust me, they were much, much more worse than this.


	3. A Property Predicament

A few weeks later, we moved to Angel Island to our new home, close enough for Knuckles to keep an eye on the Master Emerald.

I pleaded with Knuckles if I could still keep my precious Club Rouge but, with a remorseless and dominant prestige, he had already foreclosed it to the Station Square Bank. Obviously I was crushed, but I didn't let my emotions come showing its ugly head in fear of him catching a whiff of it.

Our house, a large but fairly atmospheric Spanish based villa, had a seemly romantic taste to it. Designs of angels, lions, roses, and jewels look as though they have a rightful place in here. I look around in both awe and pleasure, because I knew my own loving husband did this. Just for me to enjoy. In repentance of his mistakes.

In the aftermath in the fight of our wedding night, he later apologized for his behavior, saying over and over, like a pitiful broken record, he was feeling so guilty that he could tear his heart out and show how much it pined for my forgiveness. He also told me that he would never hurt the most beautiful trinket he's ever had in his life and swore on the Master Emerald that he will never do it again. Figures. I accepted, even though I kept my guard.

Knuckles wrapped his arm around my waist lovingly, knowing that I was mesmerized by the sights I've perceived through the naked eye.

"Well, welcome home Mrs. Knuckles the Echidna." he proudly proclaimed.

He smirked towards me for my facial result. I beamed back, letting him know that I loved it. He put too much love and devotion into building this glorious home, especially for me to be comfortable in, so it was easy for me to be joyful at this moment.

Too much love indeed…

"Ummm…Knuckles? Baby?"

"Yes, my sweet pea?" he responded with sweet, poisonous honey.

"You know…you didn't really have to build it so extravagantly. I mean" I flinched unnervingly in between, "we're not so rich ourselves. I know you love me that much, but I'm just not that comfortable living in a big house that you've built – out of your security and concern for my well being."

I looked up to see a distraught Knuckles in front of me. I knew I must've crossed the line. Again.

"You are so ungrateful! Why can't you be thankful of what you have, and never complain about how wrong it is, or how I'm not supposed to this or how I'm supposed arrange that…?" he just ravaged on, one hysterical theory to another. I frantically tried to calm him down, again fearing another savage attack.

"Honey, I didn't say that! I just thought – I mean – I thought you would comprehend that – this is too ridiculous! Let just leave it at this: you built me this gorgeous house out of your love, okay? No need to jump to conclusions like a maniac. Never mind what I said, okay?"

I was indeed fuming, so was he, but he seemed to mellow out, and loosen up his guard. The buffoon's defensive mode wore down finally. God, it's like he thinks that the world is out to get him, specifically his wife! The one person who knows him at heart. I sincerely hoped he would calm down,

"You're right, Rouge. I shouldn't have exploded at you like that. I t was unnecessary, and this is a time to have the most romantic time of our lives. But…"

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, he pulled me down roughly by my collar, almost breaking my neck in the process, my face oh so dangerously close to his, growling seeping out of his canine like fangs, glaring like the reincarnation of the devil himself.

"Never, and I mean **never**, dictate me like I'm some toddler. I'm a grown man, damn it, and I'll be damned if I let some insolent, insufferable know-it all _woman_ tell me what to do like you're my mother! So, right here, right now, you better recognize your place and stay there!"

He let go of me, and dragged my horrified, defenseless, fatigued body and soul to our brand new bedroom, where, after closing the door, threw me on the queen bed; and ruthless, painful sex ensued all over. As for my part, I just pretended to be invisible for the moment. Until it was all over.


End file.
